imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Cult of the Offensive (game)/Rules
Once one understands the world through the lens of Solutionist thinking, the reason for the militarist paradigm becomes clear! Wars are not brave soldiers fighting and dying for their country in the field; they are competing investments to acquire property and resources. What makes a great leader a great leader isn’t his management of the citizenry, but his ability to allocate capital to maximize profit. Combat is competition! Wars are hostile takeovers! State conquest is merger! The sole motivating benefit of war is to acquire commodities: provinces, labor, and natural resources. The rational actor must absolve himself of all moral consideration, of all moralizing factors, and engage in perpetual expansion. Wars aren’t waged in support of the market anymore. They are, themselves, a market mechanism. Any concern for the well-being of the citizenry is discretionary. -Previous CFO Thorvald Asvaldsson; he will be missed. =GOOD EVENING, CHIEF EXECUTIVE OFFICER.= The CEO's Handbook to Sex, Success, and Subterfuge A Blank Map of the World Tools of the Trade; Units and Buildings Your First Day of the Job Congratulations! The Board of Directors have chosen you to lead our company because of your geopolitical acumen, military experience, and/or financial savvy. We here are COMPANY_NAME.TXT have the highest faith in your ability to expand our company with eyes wide open to the future. The 23rd century is already shaping up to be an exciting century not just for humanity, but for the private sector as a whole! First things first, understand that you do not manage the day-by-day operations of the company. Instead, your decisions will cover strategic years, which cover a four year period. The first strategic year covers 1.1.2216 to 31.12.2220. I know, it is 2215. The interim CEO has the job until January, but you have a bigger job, don’t you worry. The beginning of each strategic year will be marked with the release of the Global Today, the be-all end-all of trade journals. I will prune the hefty journal and give you the interesting bits such as mergers, acquisitions, and the occasional corporate murder. Hopefully, I won’t be reporting your own murder to you someday! During the decision period, between releases of Global Today, you must issue directives to the company. Send your directives in a private message to the Department of Execution. Remember, the DoE expects neat, orderly, and comprehensive directives! Anything less may be grounds for immediate termination of your contract with COMPANY_NAME.TXT. Your directives must be issued before the end of the strategic year or you will experience a penalty, as outlined in your contract. Before the first strategic year begins, you will attend the 30th Annual Vienna Conference. Executives from every major corporation, as well as a handful of non-suits, will be in attendance. Usually, these things are just meets and greets, but you will be responsible for leading the negotiation team and securing stable corporate boundaries. OOC: Rules # All OOC chatter in the thread must be marked as such with OOC. OOC chatter is highly discouraged as players tend to be selective in what OOC they think is “OOC”. # Image macros, spam, memes, off-topic banter, etc., are not acceptable and will result in infractions. Please. # No personal insults. I have zero issue with rampant IC propaganda against a country’s ruler or people, so long as it fits and you’re not spamming. # Do not, under any circumstances, post screen captures of chatroom conversations in the thread. That’s just a disaster, and you know it. # Finally, if you are deemed unusually disruptive to the game, you will be removed from play and reported to the moderators. In that order. Rules for Dropped Players # CEOs that drop during the pre-game will have their provinces returned to the pool and available for acquisition by others. # CEOs that leave during the game will have the ability to sign the company/entity to a person who wishes to join the game. Otherwise, REDACTED. Recent History As you may already know, the captains of industry and finance and technology that have efficiently guided humanity these last thirty odd years aren’t history majors. Not that you all don’t know your history, of course! Just that history is in the past. The past is fairly irrelevant. If you get too hung up on the past, then you will spend your days locked up in your office trying to chase back a chain of events to a singular event that made the world it is today. Let me give you the brief of it. Eighty years ago, new empires formed. Mostly planned economies, these governments found themselves in quite a predicament when the natural human desire for liberty and freedom reared its beautiful head. The solution was Solutionism, which caused a ripple of liberation to spread across the globe! Truly, it brings a tear to my eye, and the documentary series is earning mad reviews on the web. I should inform you that not every leader you deal with will be a CEO. There are church leaders, generals, and the occasional political despot or democrat. Would you believe that there are a couple of communists left out there? State capitalists really, don’t let the naming conventions get you. You want a technology report? Your car drove you to work, you watch TV on the internet, you hold meetings with executives across the world in virtual reality, and the world runs on hasnine, solar, wind, hydro, and geothermal. Amazing how the free market solved the energy crisis, isn’t it? I have to go, but on the topic of hasnine, let me remind you that a “hasnine bomb” is still, permanently, out of our grasp. Every so often, a CEO comes along that throws away valuable resources on a project scientists know won’t yield results, and every so often a CEO is terminated. Don’t be that CEO. Initial Public Offers To get started, please fill out this form. Your IPO will immediately be successful, and your company will earn the love and admiration of many, many shareholders. Corporation/Entity Name: Description: Provinces: The company may immediately claim seven provinces. One of these will host our corporate headquarters. Two of these provinces will be “core” provinces. The last four will be secondaries. Choose a technology field (Civic, Civilian, or Military) and, if you wish, a specific building or unit. A technology will be generated within this field. Don’t be the CEO who writes Civic: Fort on the form, please. Upon successful process of your claims, the provinces will be surveyed for hasnine. If hasnine deposits exist, you will be notified. Finally, you have 6,750 IP to spend or bank. Purchase mines, factories, private security forces, whatever you need! Please wait to spend this IP until after you receive your technology and hasnine survey results. Rule of thumb: There are 100 pops in the capital province, 75 in cores, 50 in secondaries, and future provinces have 25. Rule Amendments 25 August 2016 New stability table Higher stability nets greater building and military capacity from the population at the cost of pop growth, with diamond provinces having net zero growth from stability. As stability falls, population growth increases, peaking at stressed. Beginning with fragile, population growth begins to decrease rapidly and turns negative at collapsing. ---- =Vienna Conference= Welcome to the 30th Annual Vienna Conference! This year, we will once and for all mark corporate boundaries through an auction! The auction will be broken up into rounds, and each company will have an amount of Bids each round. Bids can be used for the following. Bidding on Unclaimed Provinces: Whoever has the most bids on the province wins. In the event of a tie, neither party receives the province, but the bids they made remain on the province. They can stack more bids on the province to try to win the province. Buy Bids: A Bid can be bought for 300 IP. Bids bought can be used immediately. Sell Bids: A Bid can be sold for 175 IP. Hostile Buyout: A non-refundable 4 bids can be spent to buyout a non-core, non-capital, non-secondary province. Once a hostile buyout attempt is declared, you can cancel the attempt, but the 4 bids will not be refunded. You will not gain IP from this action. The defender can spend a non-refundable 4 bids to block the buyout attempt. Before I close, let me state that IPOs may pop up over the course of this conference. In that case, the initial seven claims (capital, two cores, four secondaries) will receive maximum priority over any other type of claim. At the beginning of the next round, IP will be given to those who gained new, previously unclaimed, provinces. Each province reclaimed for the private sector will generate 375 IP for the owner. Category:Rulesets Category:CotE